


Pureblood Princess

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Past Lives, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: Vampire AU. Origins of Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Pluto, the tiny insignificant planet of distant space, has been cursed for a long time.

It had all started with the corruption within the royal family. The pure bloods that were not mixed by the races of smaller planets and asteroids, the ones whom the icy planet first gave birth to. The life on the planet had been relatively new, but it had no less of a bloody history than the older planets. In time, when the murderous relationships and the incest in royalty became the norm, their fate had been sealed.

The royal family got cursed, by the disease of vampirism.

But their nature was such that, instead of mourning their loss of dignity and atone for their sinful ways or ask for forgiveness, they went even darker. They discovered being blood sucking creatures could give them new powers that they could use to continue their immoral ways.

The king had nine sons, and one daughter.

The princess was the youngest of them all, and mysterious happenings surrounded the night she was born. Her mother, a terrible and cruel vampire, died at childbirth.

She could not tell this to anyone, but before she passed, she had a vision of a stone, of a deep red color, and a subtle shape of an heart. She did not know that, but the only good thing that came out of her dreaded existence was to give birth to a very special princess.

The one who possessed a star seed. Why would such a divine being born on this God forsaken, hellish planet? That was one of the universes greatest mysteries.

So Tristania, the last princess of Pluto was born.

Then passed a century. Then another. The vampire princess grew up to be an attractive maiden, but she was cold and distant, she had a distaste for everyone around her, since not one person she met had possessed a single virtue, no matter how small. She had her mother’s long emerald hair and blood red eyes, but those eyes did not shine with an evil delight like her mothers. They were harsh, and full of shame and guilt.

She hated the creature that she was.

She never participated in the “”parties” her family organized, where they fed on the helpless, just for the pleasure of satisfying their bloodlust. They did not have to drink it all, Tristania knew. They did not have to drain their victims to their deaths.

But once they tasted the blood, they could not control themselves. Consuming somebody’s life gave them an unmatched feeling of ecstacy that they could not resist. Tristania could mentally reject her family’s moral degradation, but she knew she was not better. She had the same instincts and cravings. She too, was a monster.

When she witnessed two of her brothers kill each other over one girl’s blood, she decided she won’t stay.

She gave up her crown and the title, and went into hiding. A lonely century passed, and the princess, despite still being a pathetic monster who can’t stop her cravings, found a bitter peace within the loneliness. A peace she thought she did not deserve.

Perhaps the cruelest punishment for a vampire is that they are unable to kill themselves.

She tried to drink her own blood to see if that was an option, but it tasted poison, and almost made her go blind. It is my fate to be this creature, she came to the conclusion. It would be easier for me if I could delight in it, but how can I endure this eternity when I hate every fiber of my being?

Such were the thoughts of the beautiful hermit. She was unaware of her star seed, the reason why she could not enjoy hurting others, because the core of her was made of starlight, of the pure spark of creation. She could not be corrupted, despite her body having a life of its own when its hungry, making the soul suffer an endless agony.

She made friends with various animals, mostly birds and insects. Her favorite creature of all was the phoenix, which she knew were so rare, and she was lucky that one found her in her cave. From the bird, she learned the news.

Her family had been destroyed by an assasin who worked for the Silver Moon Kingdom.

And she was searching for the lost princess.


	2. Chapter 2

She was being hunted.

The realization set in slowly. For the first time, in her long years of suffering and isolation, something different was happening. The assasin… it had to be _her._ The one whose deadly touch turned you into nothingness. They couldn’t have sent ordinary soldiers to deal with a crowded family of immortal vampires.

They were all dead now. Everyone that she was related by blood was gone. She felt a ghostly joy in her heart. The very air around her felt less deadly. The planet was being cleaned by the Moon Kingdom, and it was time.

Of course she herself had to be cleaned from the face of the world as well.

She quickly analyzed her situation and her options. She could stay at her cave and wait to be found out, for it was sure she was going to, or she would return to her castle and wait for her executioner, if she had left already. A bitter cry escaped her lips. How many nights have she desired to not exist? To perish into nothingness? How many endless nights had she spent feeling the dread of eternity in her soul?

She had longed to be punished, for her very existence and tremendous sins. She could not escape from it. Her mind was strong, but it had its limits too. She was too close to breaking down in a cry. But she did not.

Instead she left, and instinctively found her way back home.

THE ASSASIN’S POV

She could not deny that she enjoyed what she was doing.

The other soldiers around her could not tell that by looking at her. Princess of Uranus thought she completely lacked the spirit of a figher. She would say things like “one would think she is cleaning the dust off a mirror”, or, “you lower the energy of the room”, which were statements not completely wrong, but it did not mean the Princess of Saturn, Pandora (which means firefly in the language of her planet) did not feel anything.

In all of their missions, Queen Serenity sent them to defeat creatures of darkness, those that She decided did not deserve to live in their galaxy. When there were ordinary battles, Pandora did not join in. She was better at defense, and her silence barriers kept the enemy away at all cost. The bloody part of the battle was mostly fought by the soldiers from Mars and Jupiter. Her duty was different.

Her Silence Glaive had the power to destroy a being in existence, be it a person or a planet, at the cost of her life. But it had been discovered that, it did not always cost her life to use her destructive power. Some beings did not have enough soul in them to trigger that reaction.

Vampires were such beings. She could turn them into ash with the touch of her Glaive, and she would not have to die. Not that being killed would stop her from completing any mission.

These were the reasons she was leading the attack to the royalty of Pluto.

In her long life she had seen many disgusting creatures, performing all kinds of irredeemable acts, but she could not help but feel sick when she entered that throne room, where everyone was gathered upon the emergency. They did not even bother to clean up their sins, lifeless bodies drained of blood were left to decay at the corners of the room. Even at that moment of war, a couple who looked too similar to not be related, were naked and intangled together, on the floor.

A complete and total moral corruption. They should have erased this planet a long time ago. It seemed too distant and small to catch their attention until then.

The king had been waiting for them on his throne, but even that high up in the room, one could see him shrink in fear.

Guardian of Silence stood there.

No matter how arrogant they were, they knew what that meant. The end of the world had come for them. They did not even have the time to beg for mercy. None would be given anyway.

With a swing of her Glaive, the royal family turned to ash and dust. Bloodless. Painless. (Much to the annoyance of Princess of Uranus). Silently. As if they never existed.

The swinging of the blade was mechanical, passionless. But the wielder of the weapon felt the most passionate in those moments. Witnessing the fear at the moment of destruction. For her, that was the most beautiful thing. A soul’s genuine agony upon realizing they will cease to exist, and there is nothing they can do. No pride can survive that moment. It is as if one is innocent again.

After it is done, she faced her companions. “One is missing,” one of the captains said. “We did not see the princess. They say she had denounced the throne and went into hiding.”

“Then we will find her.” Pandora said. It was not an option not to finish the mission. “You go ahead to the spaceship. It won’t take long.” Her companions nodded and left, they did not worry about her being left alone at all.

It was night outside. Using her Teleport, she went into scanning around the planet in light speed.

PUREBLOOD PRINCESS

The night had deepened when she arrived home.

Entering the castle did give her nostalgia, and the feeling was bitter and heavy. She was not grieving, but she was solemn. She expected to find them dead at the throne room. No one could prepeare her for what she was about to see.

Inside the room there was nothing.

The furniture and throne still stood there, lifeless and still, but she did not see any corpse or decapitated head of the king. There was no blood. For a moment she questioned if she was dreaming.

Then she saw the material covering the floor. Black, silent, harmless. Ashes.

When realization hit, she let out a hysterical laugher.

_They are all gone. I will be gone too._ No matter how badly she desired to end her existence, seeing such a scene would shock a living person and trigger the survival instinct. She felt fear after a very long time.

Sensing her fear of death, the Goddess of Destruction found herself teleported right there.

Pandora stood at the doorway, silently watching the princess from behind. As expected, she did not have to search for too long. The vampire stood motionless, her blood red eyes fixed on the ashes of her family, she did not realize her silent executioner. She did not seem sad, which did not surprise Pandora but she interpreted it the wrong way, judging that a beast could not feel sad or anything humane. In front her stood a vermin, a bloodsucking abomination. She reached for her Glaive and the subtle sound made the vampire aware that she was not alone.

Two princessess faced each other for the first time. Blood red eyes, filled with numbness and disinterest met the violet eyes, cold and emotionless, also judgemental and slightly disgusted. One could sense a drop of anticipation beneath the beautiful eyes. The princess overall was a beautiful woman of white complexion and raven hair, and she held her weapon like it was an extension of herself, seeming vaguely threatening.

“Decided to come home, princess? It is past midnight already. How careless, considering the dangerous beasts outside…” She sounded like a whisper, her voice was like soft steel with subtle sarcasm. They both knew who was dangerous and who was a beast.

When a vampire is cornered, they show their teeth. No matter how obvious it was that she was going to die, Tristania felt a spark of the warrior inside her. Completely accepting her beastly nature, she decided to act the part, and did something that the assassin would never expect.

“I have been cursed with an eternity of bloodlust. Now I am not in agony, because you came and you can save me. “

Pandora was expecting either a pathetic cry of mercy or an hellish act of rage. That was something she certainly did not expect to hear. Nor what came after.

One of the unknown aspect of sucking one’s blood is the expression of one’s soul. A vampire usually attacks with the desire to kill, or at least, to satisfy hunger. But Tristania did something else.

She sank her teeth into the white, fragile neck of the goddess of death.

Not with the intention to kill. But to connect.

A lifetime spent in complete solitude is not hungry for blood, but for connection.

Star seeds recognize one another, instinctively. Something within her resonated with Pandora, and without knowing why, she found herself opening her soul to her. Not verbally, but by the act of sucking her blood. In that intimate moment, their minds connected and Pandora could sense her real being.

She was nothing like her family.

To say that she was shocked would be a grand understatement. Never in one million years she would guess something like this happening. A vampire was biting her. She was sucking her blood, and she could feel… everything.

Everything about the long, tragic life of this woman, a woman she had judged so wrongly. She saw images of long years spent in self hate and isolation, her dreadful nights of hell. She felt her desire to end her existence. She saw the image of a blood red stone, and the shape of a staff with an heart. What could that mean? She wished the Queen was here. She would know the meaning of this. Should she still kill her? That is her mission. How could Queen Serenity make such a mistake?

Her eyes burnt from tears. She was feeling mercy. She never thought she would feel such a thing when on duty. This poor girl did not deserve to die. What she needed was to heal from the disease of vampirism and live a normal life. Should she take her to the Moon? Maybe there was a medicine _there_? But on the other hand, she should complete her mission…

_Princess Saturn._ She heard a lovely voice in her mind, a voice she easily recognized. It was warm as honey and cool as silver. Queen Serenity. _What do you think you are doing? Destroy her already._

_(But my Queen, there should be a mistake here. She is not a fiend. We don’t have to do it.)_

_Don’t you remember your true duty?_ Queen’s voice faded after this sentence, which was spoken rather coldly. Or was it so?

Princess had stopped biting her, and was on her knees, looking harmlessly at her. As if she did not have deadly fangs a minute ago.

Her true duty as a guardian. She instantly knew what the Queen meant.

She never hesitated again. She lowered her Glaive, and cut through the body of the vampire.

Her ashes had a different feel to them. They looked like stardust.


	3. Chapter 3

Destruction for the sake of rebirth. That was the true mission of Princess of Saturn.

The moment she stood there as the only being alive in the room, she felt the usual satisfaction of completing a mission, but this time it was different than usual. Erasing the vampires had given her the usual thrill of benevolent destruction, so that was that, but killing the princess had felt more like a rescue than anything else. By destroying her cursed body, she had saved her soul. But still, seeing her dissolve in front of her eyes after connecting with her mind had given her a strange melancholy.

Now that her job here was done, she could return to the Moon.

AT THE GALAXY CAULDRON

Nothingness wasn’t nothing at all.

When the touch of the Glaive had turned her body into ashes, she had not felt any pain. The last thing she saw with her old body had been violet eyes, this time filled with sympath and softness.

In her life she had believed that death meant closing your eyes forever. But at the second of her death she realized, in fact, it was being able to see for the first time.

She regained consciousness at the Galaxy Cauldron, the birthplace of heavenly bodies. The birthplace of stars, of those who were born of those stars. She was finally home.

She saw it then, from the center of the galaxy, she saw millions and millions of stars. They were being created, each lived and painted the universe in their own colors, and just like that they disappeared. She saw the crystals that were created here, the chosen star seeds, being born again and again from the essence of a planet.

She became aware of herself as a Crystal. She radiated a deep red color, as the star seed of Pluto. Was she to exist here as a crystal now? After the life she had spent, it would be heaven. She thought she did not deserve this. If she wasn’t going to turn into nothing, at least she should have been in hell.

After she though this, a Goddess appeared.

That had been the first thing coming to mind, but calling this being a Goddess could even be disrespectful. Her body seemed like it was made of white light, it had no density to it, it could hardly be called a body. She was like a dream, personified.

She instinctively knew that she was in the presence of the Queen of the Moon.

The one who ordered her death.

Looking at her filled one’s soul with hope and serenity, even if the person believed they were about to be consigned to damnation.

The Queen spoke in a soft melodious voice, and all fear left her heart. There was no way she would be damned. A damned creature would not be hearing this heavenly voice.

“Welcome to the Galaxy Cauldron, dear friend. I will answer your silent question by saying that, yes, you will be reborn from this place, with a new body and a new purpose.”

If she had eyes, she would cry. She had no voice but her mind spoke out loud. “Queen, I am eternally grateful, but may I ask? What is this place? What was my old purpose and the new one? You know the life that I have left, I certainly am no good. I don’t deserve…”

The Queen raised her hand, so she stopped. In her hand appeared a dark red Crystal. “This is your soul essence, drawing power from your mother planet. You are born to be a chosen guardian, and for this purpose, you are to be born again and again. As to the life that you had… You see, a Soul needs to know darkness fully, to be able to understand the Light. The pain you caused others and the pain you suffered in return is what gave this Crystal its unique color, and in the millenias to come, it will give you much wisdom and endurance. You are now ready to reborn as the new Princess of Pluto, with a normal body, and you will have a home in the Moon, and have a unique duty of your own.”

She stopped for a second, letting all these information sink in. She then continued with a touch of sadness to her voice.

“Usually, most guardians spend a lot of time together to improve their abilities and work as better guardians. But Fate has decided a different role for you, and during your mission, you shall be alone. You will be guarding the door of space and time, and you will do it all by yourself. Fate is not cruel, my dear. The fact that this has been decided for you shows that you are strong enough to do it. Now do you accept this new life, and the responsibilities it will bring?”

In what version of the universe, could she say no? This moment , she thought, it is both my end and my beginning, the moment that everything will make sense to me. The birth of a new guardian.

She accepted her fate. She was full of gratitude and peace, knowing that whatever happens in the future, she will always have a home in the stars.


End file.
